1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for filtering noise in an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Noise may be filtered from an image using a number of known methods. One such method filters pixels in the image whose difference value of red, green, and blue (RGB) is less than a preset value. Another method sharpens the image firstly, then, filters the pixels in the sharpened image whose difference value of RGB is less than the preset value. However, the above-mentioned two methods cannot filter the noise in the image efficiently. Therefore, prompt and accurate method of filtering noise in an image is desired.